


Somnus

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “I’m supposed to be getting you to sleep, remember?” Jonghyun sounds amused, and Taemin lets his body hit the sheets before huffing out a sigh.





	

HIgher demons like Jinki don’t need sleep, but both he and Jonghyun like to sleep curled up in Taemin’s bed, the three of them smushed together in a tangle of limbs. Jinki’s been away for a few days, so it’s just Jonghyun and Taemin - and while usually, Taemin could easily fall asleep with Jonghyun’s light breaths beating against his neck and an arm draped over his waist, he can’t sleep tonight. His mind is racing and his heart is pounding and even though he’s tired, he can’t sleep.

So Taemin rolls over and faces Jonghyun - when he sees how peaceful Jonghyun looks, he almost changes his mind, but he shakes Jonghyun awake anyway. Bleary-eyed and yawning Jonghyun is always the cutest, Taemin thinks, but this is not the Jonghyun he wakes to.

“What?” Jonghyun grumbles, eyes still shut even when Taemin leans in to kiss him apologetically.

“I can’t _sleep_.”

“Well, I can’t either anymore.” Jonghyun opens his eyes and frowns at Taemin, heaving a sigh before pecking his lips, smiling ruefully. “Sorry for snapping, babe.”

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have woken you up in the first place…”

“Babe, you’re fine, don’t worry. But since we’re awake, how about I give you a massage? That should help, right?”

Taemin sits up completely, staring down at Jonghyun with disbelief plain on his face. Jonghyun switches on the lamp closest to him and grins up at Taemin as he props himself up on his elbows. The sheets pool around his lap when he does so and Taemin can’t help staring at the skin exposed to him - Jonghyun usually sleeps naked, and while Taemin is _used_ to it, he always loves simply _looking_ at the demon’s body.

“A massage?” he finally gets out.

Jonghyun nods, slipping out of bed and grabbing a small bottle from the drawer opposite the room. Taemin averts his gaze when Jonghyun turns around, fiddling with his fingers and jumping when Jonghyun clears his throat.

“C’mon. Shirt off and lay down.” Jonghyun pats his side of the bed and Taemin obeys, feeling oddly exposed as Jonghyun just _looks_ at him. Then comes the drip of cold oil on his back and Taemin hisses, arching away from the cold - Jonghyun’s hands quickly warm it and Taemin relaxes into the sheets, eyes slipping shut. He barely notices when Jonghyun slips on top of him, straddling him to massage him better.

“Smells good.”

“Hm…warm vanilla sugar.” Jonghyun reads off the bottle before continuing to knead his fingers into Taemin’s back in small circles. Whenever he finds a knot or Taemin winces, he kneads light circles before slowly increasing the pressure, steadily and slowly relaxing Taemin’s muscles.

“Feels good,” Taemin slurs, limp and warm all over now. Jonghyun huffs out a quiet laugh before shifting - and now Taemin is aware of the erection pressing into the curve of his ass. Taemin is _also_ suddenly aware that he’s hard too, and he rocks back into Jonghyun, suddenly feeling too hot and breathless.

Taemin isn’t sure if he’s imagined Jonghyun’s breath hitching, but the slide of his hands on Taemin’s bare back is suddenly…more teasing and sensual than it had been before. He’s able to keep quiet until Jonghyun’s oil-slicked fingers slide down his back, curling around his hips and pressing in just like he does when he’s fucking into Taemin. A quiet moan leaves his lips and he arches up, twisting around to look Jonghyun in the eye.

“Please.”

“I’m supposed to be getting you to sleep, remember?” Jonghyun sounds amused, and Taemin lets his body hit the sheets before huffing out a sigh.

“We both know this was what you wanted anyway.” Taemin begins to let his hips rock back against Jonghyun’s, hissing out a breath at the feel of Jonghyun’s hard cock against the thin material of his underwear.

“Take them _off_ ,” he manages, one hand reaching behind him to scrabble with the band of his underwear. Jonghyun helps and Taemin lifts his hips so Jonghyun can take them off completely and wrap one hand around his cock, hard and curved towards his stomach.

“God, I love having you like this,” Jonghyun blankets Taemin’s body with his own, clearly not minding Taemin’s oil-slicked back and too-hot skin, “think I need to stretch you again?”

Taemin shakes his head, too far gone even though nothing’s really _happened_ yet. His mouth opens in a soundless moan as Jonghyun pushes in slow, seating himself in one long stroke. He stays still for a few long moments, letting Taemin adjust (letting himself pant out little fragments of speech against Taemin’s ear - _you feel so good, baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good_ ). When Taemin nods and jerks his hips back, Jonghyun begins to rock his hips slow and steady, mouth still at the shell of Taemin’s ear. His lips brush Taemin’s ear with each push in and he’s mumbling out little words of praise as his fingers skim down Taemin’s sides to his hips. Jonghyun’s fingers are warm and slick against his skin, and Taemin shivers, weakly trying to fuck his hips back.

Neither of them will last long like this - the heat has built for too long and even though Jonghyun isn’t fucking him hard and fast like usual, his strokes are still just as deep and if possible, even _better_ , more sensual. Taemin lifts his head and twists around, just barely catching Jonghyun’s lips before dropping his head back down to moan into the pillow. His fingers are clenched in the sheets and one of Jonghyun’s hands trails up to Taemin’s, twining their fingers together and Taemin _shudders_ , sparks of pleasure following the movement of Jonghyun’s hand and spreading throughout his whole body.

“Want me to touch you?”

Taemin sucks in a breath of too-hot air and nods, letting Jonghyun snake his other hand between his body and the sheets to grasp Taemin’s cock in a loose fist. “Can you help me?” he asks, and Taemin feels dizzy and lightheaded when he nods, covering Jonghyun’s hand with his own. They jerk him off like that, as Jonghyun fucks into Taemin even slower and harder, matching the strokes of their joined hands. It’s Taemin that comes first, trembling from sensation - he falls limp and as soon as his breath steadies, Jonghyun resumes his steady fucking. It’s not long before he comes too, pulling out just before spilling out on Taemin’s lower back. Jonghyun admires his painting before grabbing Taemin’s underwear and gently cleaning his back before tossing the soiled clothing to the floor and settling back into bed, holding Taemin close.

“Good?”

Taemin hums out a reply and nods, wiggling back to press his back firmly against Jonghyun’s chest. “Yeah…thanks.”

Jonghyun rolls over to turn out the lamp, then resumes holding Taemin, humming quietly. He’s been around Taemin long enough to read the telltale signs that he’s losing the battle to stay awake - and Taemin is _this_ close to falling asleep. So Jonghyun begins to trace idle paths against the flat of Taemin’s stomach until his breaths deepen and even out.

And that’s when he kisses Taemin’s neck again, before closing his eyes and settling down to sleep. “Of course, love.”


End file.
